parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Garfield and Friends Gang
Garfield (Voiced by Lorenzo Music): A fat, lazy orange tabby, who wants nothing more out of life than to eat and sleep. He has a penchant for consuming lasagna, enjoys tormenting Odie, and likes trying to mail Nermal to Abu Dhabi. He made a small handful of appearances on U.S. Acres (once wearing nothing but a black mask over his eyes as his "disguise"), but was more often seen in the form of various pieces of Garfield merchandise the characters appeared to own. Deep down, Garfield loves Jon and Odie. While Garfield's mouth doesn't move, the audience hears his thoughts. Jon Arbuckle (Voiced by Thom Huge): Garfield's owner, a bachelor cartoonist who has poor luck with women and a somewhat nerdy demeanor. He is often annoyed by some of Garfield's antics, and also has an unrequited love for Dr. Liz. Whenever Garfield gets in trouble, Jon will punish him by taking him to the vet. Jon also has a mission set before him: get Garfield to do the right thing. Jon occasionally forces Garfield to hunt and catch mice, which is always unsuccessful due to Garfield not wanting to eat mice and his friendship with Floyd. Odie (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A beagle who used to belong to Jon's former roommate Lyman (who never appeared on the show, but was a character who appeared in the earliest comic strips). Is often kicked off the kitchen table by Garfield. Looks incredibly stupid and gullible, but is actually much more cunning and smart than he lets on. Odie is the only animal character who doesn't communicate with any form of dialogue, solely communicating with body language and his enthusiastic barking and other dog sound effects, although Garfield is able to understand what he says. Nermal (Voiced by Desiree Goyette): A cute grey tabby kitten who's the self-proclaimed "World's Cutest Kitty Cat". Nermal seems kind and playful, but likes to annoy Garfield and brag about how much cuter he is. Garfield often attempts (usually unsuccessfully) to mail him to Abu Dhabi as a result. Though officially considered a male, Nermal's feminine preoccupation with being cute, and the fact that a woman provides a childlike voice of ambiguous gender for Nermal, allowed the character to be mistaken for a female cat, to the point that in the first two seasons of the show, the Spanish version featured Nermal as a female kitten named "Thelma". Pooky: Garfield's teddy bear and sleeping companion who Jon is jealous of. Found in a drawer, he is Garfield's only toy. Garfield adopted his alter ego "The Caped Avenger" after temporarily losing Pooky. Binky The Clown (Voiced by Thom Huge): A loud, obnoxious clown who appeared a few times in the strip before becoming a regular on the show. Within the series, Binky has his own TV show that Garfield and Odie try to avoid watching. Binky once had his own segment on the series called "Screaming With Binky" that was the length of a Quickie and ran at the midway point of an hour episode—Most of these segments were removed in syndication. Screaming with Binky segments were only aired in seasons 2 and 3 (1989–1991) of the show, and some were re-aired for a month after eight weeks of season 4 and 5 episodes (Nov.1991-Sep.1993). His catchphrase is, "Heeeeeey, kiiiiiiids!", but to Garfield he yells "Heeeeeeeeeeeey, cat!" Binky the Clown was a reoccurring character for the first three seasons, but was removed beginning season four. He made a brief cameo appearance in a season 7 episode "The Feline Philosopher", where Binky then threw pies and discusses how he used to be part of an act to Odie. Herman Post: (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A mailman who loves delivering the mail. He is constantly the victim of booby traps set by Garfield. As with Binky, he rarely appeared after season three. Dr. Liz Wilson (Voiced by Julie Payne): Garfield's sarcastic veterinarian and Jon's main love interest. She occasionally dates him, but these outings always become disasters often due to Garfield's actions. She just appeared for the show's first two seasons, although made an appearance in the season four epsiode Frankenstein Feline. Cactus Jake (Voiced by Pat Buttram): The foreman of the Polecat Flats dude ranch; behaves in the manner of an old-fashioned cowboy, and often refuses to have anything to do with modern technology. His appearances are "Polecat Flats," "Cactus Jake Rides Again," "Cactus Makes Perfect," "How The West Was Lost," "Urban Arbuckle," "The Cactus Saga," and "The Legend of Cactus Jupiter." Al G. Swindler (Voiced by Carl Ballantine): A car salesman with a huge nose. As his name suggests, he is a businessman and con artist who constantly swindles the perennially gullible Jon, but is eventually outwitted by Garfield. In the episode Lemon Aid his name was given as Al J. Swindler. He also always says Jon's last name wrong; for example, "Mr. Arborday" or "Mr. Arbarnacle". He first appeared in the last week of season 2 episodes and last appeared in the first week of season 5 episodes. The Buddy Bears: Their names are Billy, Bobby, and Bertie (though they introduced themselves as William, Robert, and Bertram in "The Garfield Opera"). They are three talking bears who spew conformist propaganda in the form of song and dance ("Oh, we're the Buddy Bears we always get along... if you ever disagree, it means that you are wrong,": etc.) Their television show once replaced Binky's, and Roy Rooster of U.S. Acres has twice been stuck as the fall guy of their routines. The Buddy Bears are a satire of The Get Along Gang, "The Care Bears" and other 1980s cartoons focused on "caring", emotions, pleasant human interactions, harmony, and a general lack of plot or conflict. However, it is Garfield who always gets the last laugh sometimes causing arguments between the three bears. Later in the series there is a 4th female Buddy Bear, their sister Betty. Penelope (Voiced by Victoria Jackson): Known as Lola in "Beach blanket bonzo" (Voice of Desiree Goyette)and Gwendelin in "The idol of ID" (Voice of June Foray)(They both are identical). Penelope is Garfield's girlfriend who takes the place of his love interest Arlene from the comics. Mark Evanier recently explained that the reason Arlene only appeared once in the series was that Jim Davis had a very specific idea of how the Arlene character should be and told the writers that if they couldn't be faithful to it, they shouldn't use her. Brick: Brick (or Bonzo from "Beach blanket bonzo") is the ex-boyfriend to most of Garfield's love interests. They usually dump him because of Garfield. He usually is sensitive about his girlfriends so he usually pounds Garfield, but still does not win their hearts. He was first seen in Beach Blanket Bonzo as Lola's boyfriend (He appeared in a different color). He later appeared in The Idol of Id trying to convince Gwendelin to dump Garfield and go back to him. In "The Perils of Penelope", he appeared as Bonzo for the first time, as dating Penelope and after he chase Garfield to a truck he was last seen in the back of a truck to Mexico. He made cameos in The Garfield Rap playing the guitar in one scene, and "Cutie and the beast" who was then unnamed. The Singing Ants (Voiced by Ed Bogas): Ants who sing while stealing food, appeared first as the stars of the musical episode "The Picnic Panic", where they steal all of Garfield's picnic lunch. They later made a cameo appearance in "A Vacation From His Senses", where they are seemingly delusions of Jon, who thinks that he has gone crazy. Their final appearance is in "Another Ant Episode," where they have another starring role, this time taking over Garfield's house. Ludlow (Voiced by Don Messick): A crow who only appeared twice. His father always beats up Garfield when he thinks he has eaten his son. The episodes in which he appeared are "Sweet Tweet Treat" and "Catch As Cats Can't". Mr. Burnside (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A next door neighbor to Jon in which Garfield invades (generally stealing his barbacue). Whenever this happens, he threatens to beat up Jon. He appeared on five episodes which are "Frankenstien feline", "Bad neighbor policy", "Next door nuisance", "How to drive humans crazy", and "A matter of conscience". Rudy (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A dog who beats on Garfield every time he hosts a television program and says something bad about dogs. His name was finally revealed in "Dogmother 2". Mice: The Mice appeared in two episodes. The episodes were "Good Mousekeeping" and "The pie-eyed piper." The mice don't include Floyd. Moe the Cat Burglar (Voiced by Gregg Berger): Moe the Cat Burglar appeared in only three episodes: "Mistakes Will Happen," "Safe At Home," and "Top Ten." He had two attempts to steal from Jon's home. Madman Murray (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A second-hand junk Salesman (Proclaimed to be insane.) Similar to Mr. Swindler, He tries to get Jon to buy some cheap junk. He appeared in "Guaranteed trouble," "Rolling Romance," and "Madman meets his match". Demented Dave (Voiced by Gregg Berger): Another junk Salesman (Who claims to be insane). he is very similar to Madman Murray. Demented Dave appeared only in the episode "Madman meets his match". J.D.: (a.k.a. Jim Davis). The director of the cartoons who had six "appearances": "Mystic Manor" (as himself wearing a Garfield suit drawing a comic strip), "Flat Tired", "The Garfield workout", "Star Struck", "Fill In Feline", and the U.S. Acres (Orson's Farm) episode "What's It All About Wade? Orson (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A friendly pig whose favorite pastime is reading books and imagining himself into many scenarios, à la Walter Mitty. Orson also has two missions set before him: get Roy to do the right thing and get Wade to be brave. A running gag is that Orson is a neat freak and constantly showers and keeps clean, one time making Wade comment, "Cleanest pig I've ever known." He's good friends with Roy, Wade, Bo, and Lanolin and a father figure to Booker and Sheldon. Orson's afraid of his brothers. Orson has a superhero identity well, named Power Pig. Roy (Voiced by Thom Huge): A loud and sometimes self-centered rooster who prides himself on his practical jokes. He's constantly into a scheme which more often than not Orson or another character has to bail him out of. Despite his selfishness, he is a good person but not too often. Despite some of his and Wade's differences and that they argue sometimes, they became closer friends later on in the seasons. It was even implied that Roy and Wade knew each other for fourteen years or so. Wade (Voiced by Howie Morris): A cowardly duck who wears a rubber flotation tube, and has a bunch of phobias no matter how trivial. As a gag, the head on his flotation tube (which is identical to & smaller than Wade's head) copies nearly every movement and appearance change Wade's real head does. When he gets scared (which is almost all the time), he'll blabber with no one understanding what he's saying. Though afraid of seemingly everything, Wade's greatest fear is the Weasel. Despite some of his and Roy's differences and that they argue sometimes, they became closer friends later on in the seasons. It was even implied that Roy and Wade knew each other for fourteen years or so. Bo (Voiced by Frank Welker): An affable sheep with a positive, laid-back attitude, whose mannerisms and vernacular are like a California beach bum. He's almost impossible to get mad and acts as a guide for Orson when dealing with his three older brothers. Lanolin (Voiced by Julie Payne): A loud-mouthed sheep who spends most of her time arguing with Bo. The arguments are often triggered by her being disagreeable seemingly for its own sake. Out of all the main characters in this segment, she seems to be the nicest to Orson. Booker (Voiced by Frank Welker): A small, cute, but very assertive chick who is constantly in pursuit of unnamed worms. Got his name from Orson's love of books. Sheldon (Voiced by Frank Welker): Booker's brother, who, despite having hatched, still lives in his egg with his feet popped out of the shell so he can walk. He seems to have "all kinds of things" in his shell, including a pinball machine and a stove. In one episode it was revealed that Sheldon actually did hatch but that under his shell was nothing more than another shell. Nobody knows what happened to Booker and Sheldon's parents. Mort (Voiced by Frank Welker), Gort (Voiced by Thom Huge), and Wart (Voiced by Howie Morris): Orson's mean older triplet brothers (unnamed until "Hogcules") who usually appear either to bully Orson or trying to steal the vegetables from the farm. They seldom refer to Orson by his name, calling him "the runt." Despite being apparent triplets, they are different in size. Mort is the shortest and the ringleader (although Gort is sometimes the leader) who grunts in his dialogue, Gort is the smartest and has yellow eyes (however Mort sometimes has yellow eyes instead of Gort), and Wart is the tallest with buck teeth. Fred Duck (Voiced by Frank Welker): Wade's highly annoying cousin who wears a parachute when flying because he's secretly afraid of heights. He appeared on six episodes including "Shy Fly Guy", "The Impractical joker", "Mystery Guest", "Orson in Wonderland", "Orson at the Bat", and "The Ugly Duckling". Fred disappeared after the fourth season. Worms (voiced by Howard Morris): Booker often chases them, but with no success. They were unnamed on the show, but there was a worm named "Filbert" in the comic strip. The Weasel (Voiced by Gregg Berger): Unnamed, the weasel is constantly seen sneaking around trying to kidnap the chickens. Usually Roy (or on rare occasions Wade or Sheldon) is the one to thwart him. He first appeared on "Flop goes the weasel" and last appeared on "Deja vu." The Fox (Voiced by Howie Morris): Also an unnamed character who has more of a goofy personality than the weasel. He tries to kidnap Sheldon, despite saying he "doesn't look ripe." He appeared on "Shell shocked Sheldon" and appeaed on "Little red riding egg" and made a cameo appearance on "Hare force." The Wolf (Voiced by Gregg Berger): An unnamed wolf who appeared in the fifth season who tried to steal chickens like the Weasel. His first appearance was "The wolf who cried boy", made appearances on "Sooner or later" and "Gross encounters" and disappeared after "A mildly mental mix-up". Chloe: Roy's niece and a bookish chick. Roy likes her more than he'll admit. She was first introduced in "Uncle Roy to the Rescue", and then was seen again in "Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs, pts. 1-2". Edward R. Furrow (Voiced by Frank Welker): The farm's local psychiatrist badger who's named after Edward R. Murrow. His appearances include "A Mildly Mental Mix-Up" and "Daydream Doctor". He made a cameo in "Newsworthy Wade". Aloysius (Voiced by Kevin Meaney): A pig who appears in the seventh season of U.S. Acres. He works not only as a studio accountant but also as a television executive . He gives problems to Orson and his friends concerning their show (such as the "unwholesomeness" of nursery rhymes in "Kiddie Korner" and budget of the animators of the cartoon in "The Discount of Monte Cristo"). He has a dart board, which he uses to plan each season of TV. However, Orson and his gang find a way to pay him back near the end of each episode. Plato (Voiced by Frank Welker): A sophisticated rooster who came to the farm to do Roy's job. Roy got really jealous of him, although when Plato proved too cowardly to save the chickens from the weasel, he was thrown out of the farm. Plato first appeared in the third season and had another appearance in Season 4. Trivia * Garfield and friends made their first guest appearence in ''Kids World in the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island''. * Garfield and friends are members of Kids World's Adventures Team. * Garfield is also Toralei Stripe's uncle. Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney Princess Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Males Category:Females Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Animals Category:Animal Characters Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies